


New Hope

by Star_Lite



Series: New Overwatch Imagines [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, F/M, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hope, Loss, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Reader-Insert, Shimada Brothers, Shimada Clan, Yakuza, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Lite/pseuds/Star_Lite
Summary: You grew up with both Hanzo and Genji. As you got older you were put into healthy competition with the two of them and even trained to be as assassin for the infamous Shimada Clan. After the death of Genji you try to help Hanzo find the redemption that he so desperately sort after. When you both get the chance to right some of the wrongs of your pass you want it desperately, but Hanzo seems reluctant. It takes you to pursade him.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reader, Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Series: New Overwatch Imagines [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697278
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	New Hope

During your youth your family was under the strict command of the Shimada Clan. They were a powerful Yakuza family that had been controlling your family for decades. They had major dealings in weapons trade and other illegal subsistences and when you had finally became old enough you had began being trained as an assassin.

Whilst you were growing up and were being trained you were forced into a rivalry with Hanzo and Genji, they were the sons of the Shimada Clan. The three of you were always competing, like archery competitions with Hanzo, or drinking contest with Genii. You considered them both as close friends, but you were always challenged to prove yourself against them.

The moment that Sojiro died you watched Hanzo step up and take control of the entire Clan, it was clearly tolling on him mentally and physically, Hanzo had been groomed to take over all his life, but with the unexpected death of Sojiro it had come much sooner than any of you had imagined. It wasn’t something that you envied.

Not to mention there was added pressure to try and keep his brother inline and that was clearly difficult for him to handle too. It was an irritation to the Clan that he was so carefree, doing whatever he wished and bringing embarrassment to the Clan.

Everything took a drastic changed one night when Hanzo turned up at your door covered in blood. This wasn’t a sight that was unusual for Hanzo, but it was the distraught look that covered his features that was overly worrying. It took him a while but Hanzo revealed that he had killed Genji at the behest of the Clan Elders. He was wracked with guilt and you screamed at him through your tears, your disappointment was clear and it made Hanzo feel even worse.

Not long after that Hanzo turned away from the Clan and you followed. It was clear that he was in deep mourning and just riddled with guilt and that was when you knew that you had to followed him wherever he needed to go. The two of you kept away from the hold of the Clan, you kept each other safe, you tried to keep Hanzo from imploding. It wasn’t easy but it was what your life had become.

Each year on the same day Hanzo would return to Hanamura, the two of you would break into the estate and you would wait patiently whilst he mourned his brother. One year was different from the rest though, Hanzo was jumped by an omnic assassin, this wasn’t the first that had been sent after Hanzo but it was certainly the first who had fought back in a way which shocked you both. This assassin could control the Dragons, which was something that only a Shimada could do.

After the two of you were beat the omnic removed it’s faceplate. It wasn’t an omnic at all. It was a cyborg. “Genji…” The name fell from your lips and almost crippled Hanzo at the realisation. Genji explained everything, he was close to death when Overwatch had found him, a healer named Angela had helped him back to help and it took Genji a while to come to terms with his new way of life. There was more that Genji was holding back and he was willing to tell you both everything, but first he wanted you to join the fight, join Overwatch and help the world again.

You were inspired. The first time in a long time you felt as if you had found your true calling. You wanted to help. You wanted to join up with Genji and do right by the world again, but Hanzo seemed indifferent. “It is not our fight.” Hanzo said sternly, pushing his quiver onto his back and beginning to stalk back inside the temple to grab his belongings.

You followed swiftly and quietly, looking at him as if you were shocked. “You owe it to Genji.” You stated sternly and Hanzo turned back to you suddenly. “My brother is dead. I don’t know who that was… but I certainly do not owe him anything.” There was a deadly look in his eyes as the two of you seemed to size each other up.

Simply you said to Hanzo in return. “Then you owe it to me.” There were small tears burning in the corners of your eyes as his warm browns orbs flicker across your features. “I’ve spent my childhood in your shadow, my adolescence becoming a trained killer for your family, my adulthood following around since… since what happened with Genji. I kept you from getting yourself killed, I kept you safe from assassins. You owe me this, Hanzo.” You voice was thick with emotion. “I want to help the world and… and do the right thing which means that you should too.”

It was clear that Hanzo was conflicted in that moment before he shook his head. “I… don’t know.”

With a sniffle you took ahold of your bag and slung it over your shoulder, standing tall and telling him firmly. “It’s time for a change, Hanzo.” Then shaking your head. “For so long now you’ve been searching for a sliver of redemption and Genji just appeared from nowhere and handed it to you. It’s time for you to final do the right thing.” Then turning swiftly on your heels and rushing for the exit of the temple before stopping and twisting to look at him with such motivation written across your features. “C’mon, what are you waiting for?”


End file.
